


Imagine...Sam Making A Pie For Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is working in a baking supply store when she notices a tall man keep coming back to the store…





	Imagine...Sam Making A Pie For Dean

“Can I help you?” you asked the man who’d been staring at the same aisle for the past ten minutes. He jumped at the sudden noise, a light flush crossing over his cheeks.

“I uh, I need to make a pie,” he said.

“From scratch?” you asked, the man nodding. “You don’t need a lot. A rolling pin, a good powered blender with a dough attachment, a pie tin, a few cutting tools but the basic pack is all you really want.”

“Right...where exactly are those?” he asked with a smile.

“I’ll hook you up, buddy.”

 

Two days later you saw the same man standing and staring again, a pout on his lips as his eyes roamed over the shelves.

“Good afternoon,” you said, the man smiling when he recognized you.

“I’m looking for those, what do you call ‘em, the things that make shapes or designs,” he said.

“Cutouts?” you asked, the man nodding. “Those are in the cookie aisle.”

You showed him a few rows over, pretty much any kind he could be looking for there. He went to some of the holiday ones, grabbing a christmas tree one.

“How’d the blender work out?” you asked.

“Great. Super easy to clean up. I was looking up pie recipes and sometimes people put little designs on top. It’ll be for Christmas,” he said.

“Careful. You might just turn into a baker you start talking like that,” you said, the man chuckling. “Holly leaves are also a nice touch for pies this time of year.”

“I think I’ll take one of those too. Thanks, Y/N.”

 

Two more days later you caught Sam scratching his head at frosting.

“Hi,” you said, Sam giving you a smirk.

“Before you ask, no I am not putting frosting on a pie,” he said.

“Smart move,” you said. “Breaking into baking cookies?”

“I don’t know if a beginner like me is ready for the big leagues,” he said, a giggle escaping you without your permission. “I actually was looking for another pie tin.”

“They’re right in aisle three,” you said. He hummed, smiling at you. “Is there anything else you need help with, Sam?”

“I’m sort of awful at making pie,” he said. “I don’t want to assume anything but...do you know?”

“I work in a baking store. I kind of like baking, Sam,” you teased. “There are books and things on how to do it but practice makes perfect in my experience.”

“I figured you say that,” he said.

“Is there anything else you’re looking for today?” you asked.

“Just the pie tin for now.”

 

The next day you saw Sam walk in through the front of the store, ducking his eyes down shyly when you smiled at him.

“Hello, Sam,” you said, Sam heading over to you instead of his normal aisles. “Yes?”

“So...do you want to grab a bite after you get off work?” he asked. 

“Sure,” you said. He nodded, looking over your head. “You know how to bake a pie, don’t you Sam.”

“Yeah. I did need the supplies though,” he said with a chuckle. “Couldn’t quite work up the nerve and my brother who I was making the pie for threatened to come down here and tell you himself if I didn’t ask you out today.”

“Well, Sam,” you said. “I get done with work at six. Want to meet up then?”

“Yeah. I’d love to, Y/N.”


End file.
